1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle license plate security devices, and in particular to locking devices that deny access to one or more of the machine screws mounting a license plate to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
License plates on cars are easy to install and remove. Most often just four screws hold them on and an ordinary screw driver is all you need for the job. Car thieves, gas station pump-and-run thieves, and bank robbers all now seem to assume a freshly stolen license plate will help throw the police off the trail if their cars are spotted. The police will pounce on innocent victims and presuppose the victims are the true subjects until proven otherwise.
The victims of license plate thefts are often unaware of the loss until a traffic officer stops them and cites them. Replacing the missing licenses and tags requires more fees to be paid and a trip to the DMV offices. Such offices are usually inhospitable, quite distant, have long waiting lines, and their business hours coincide with the victim's job shift. Getting cited means paying fines and making court appearances. The stolen tag can be part of identity theft for red light, speed cameras, parking and traffic citations.
What is needed is a license plate security device that is strong, includes a high quality lock, and covers one or more of the mounting screws. Removing the plate should require the use of a security tool.